bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ink Maker
The ' ' is an item-generating machine made by Gent, and they are seen in ''Chapter 4 and 5 of Bendy and the Ink Machine. Description While appearing to act as a miniature version of the Ink Machine, this machinery resembles a slot machine, with a slot at the front, a lever and a disc with symbols on it on the sides. Gent's logo is printed on it. The Ink Maker is a machine capable of making certain items out of scooped ink. When a Thick Ink blob is put into it, the player can turn the symbols on the wheel to choose what it turns into before activating, such as a gear, a cup, a music radio, a bone, a plunger (on a secret wheel that can be found) and a Gent pipe. Gameplay Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders There are currently three Ink Makers in Chapter 4. One is in the Cavern outside the Archives, to activate the cable car that will transport Henry across the huge pit, Henry needs to obtain the thick ink from the Swollen Searcher. To get the thick ink, Henry must follow two short corridors to reach a small room with a large pipe, where he needs to pull the lever that opens the pillar, turn the valve that summons the Swollen Searcher, grab the scooped Thick Ink from it, put it in the machine, and create a gear to fix the bridge machine. There is a broken version of this in the Research and Design department, where the tape of Lacie Benton and the deactivated Animatronic Bendy is. There is another Gent Ink Maker in the Haunted House, which Henry must use to defeat Brute Boris. Henry must collect the scooped ink from Brute Boris when he is bleeding, then put it in the machine, make a Gent pipe, and use it to defeat Brute Boris. If Henry has obtained a wheel, which can produce the plunger, then he can make the Ink Makers create a plunger instead of a Gent pipe. It appears that the weapons created by it will break after one hit, due to it being composed of ink. Chapter 5: The Last Reel The Ink Maker returns in the final chapter. It first appears in the Loose Boards Room across the boards on the other side. Then it is in the Administration room where Henry needs to bring Thick Ink to it to make pipes to drain the ink from the film vault. Trivia * An achievement "Unlikely Victory" will be obtained if Brute Boris is defeated with the plunger. * If one will create a radio from the Ink Maker and turn it on, the achievement "Finger Waggin" will be earned. ** When listening to the radio from the Ink Maker, the song "Can't Be Erased" by JT Music will be played. Audio Gallery Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders Structure6.png|The inactive Ink Maker in Structure Room. Structure1.png|Ditto. DZYVHvzX4AELYRy.jpg|The Ink Maker in a screenshot for Chapter 4. Ballroom4.png|One of the Ink Makers seen in the Ballroom. Cavern3.png|The first Ink Maker seen in the cavern. Cavern.jpg|The Ink Maker from the cavern, posted by Bendy on Twitter. Disc.png|The Ink Maker's wheel (along with the plunger). Main11.png|The disc again, but in the chest. Isolation.jpg|The ink maker as seen in a screenshot uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. Chapter 5: The Last Reel DoSmBVrVAAE02Qe.jpg|The Ink Maker in a teaser for Chapter 5. Category:Objects Category:BATIM objects